What is This Place?
by Taco Belle 28
Summary: Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy get thrown into the modern world of the Avengers. When the unknown threatens the safety of the world, what will happen to a group who are still learning to be a team? Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance. Rated T Hermione/Hawkeye WARNING!: Don't read unless you are ENTIRELY caught up with the movies and SHIELD (has SHIELD characters) *spoilers*


Hermione fell to her knees and expelled the contents of her stomach on the grassy hillside. She wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her jumper and looked around, standing up slowly. "Where the fuck did you take me?" she yelled at Malfoy.

.o.O.o.

"_Barton! Do you have eyes on target or don't you_?" Fury barked loudly over the intercom.

Clint resisted the urge to answer sarcastically. "Yes sir."

"Are the targets armed?"

"With sticks." Clint answered dryly.

"_Rogers, you're up_."

"Roger that." Steve answered. The team heard Tony's snickers through the intercom.

.o.O.o.

Hermione whipped around towards the sound of a motorcycle. _Haven't seen one of those in a while. _She thought to herself as she studied the Harley and its rider. She altered her stance slightly to a more defensive position, keeping her wand in her hand, but hiding behind her leg. She watched warily as the man stopped a couple feet away and slowly approached her on foot.

Hermione glanced quickly at Malfoy Senior. _Trademark sneer. Of course. _

"Don't do anything stupid, Mudblood." Lucius murmured.

"What?" she asked sweetly, "something like this?" Hermione stunned him while he was watching the Harley.

"_What the hell was that? Stark, get in there." _Fury yelled into the team's earpieces.

She turned away from him and examined the man coming toward her thoughtfully. _Old Harley, old leather jacket. Those jeans look great on him. Wow! He is really buff. Oh my god! I probably look like a mess. _She quickly glanced down at her tattered jeans and trainers. _Oh well, it can't be helped. _

"Ma'am?" The man glanced hesitantly at passed out blond.

"Yes?" Hermione said slowly.

"My name is Steve Rogers, We'd like a word with you." Steve held out his hand.

"We? About what?" she asked suspiciously, ignoring his outstretched hand.

_"Sorry Cap. We'd be here all day if this was left up to you." _At that moment Tony dropped out of the sky in front of Hermione.

Hermione jumped back and was slightly horrified at the small "eek" she had let out. She whipped her wand out in front of her and held it in the man's face. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Steve sighed and walked forward. "This is Tony Stark."

Tony's visor went up and Hermione was annoyed to see a smirk that rivaled Malfoy's. "How could you _not _know who I am?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in disgust. Her hand was trembling slightly. She clenched her teeth and looked back at Steve.

_"Barton, get your sorry ass out there for some damage control." _Fury's voice rang out over the intercom.

Clint sighed and jumped down from his tree behind her, walking steadily towards the frightened girl.

Sparks began to fly out of Hermione's wand.

"Uh, Clint?" Tony said uncertainly.

Clint swiftly walked up behind her and stuck a tranq dark in her neck, catching her when she fell limp.

.o.O.o.

"What are they?" Fury asked the group once everyone was back in the tower.

"I honestly don't know." Tony sighed, standing up. "Reindeer Games?"

"The man and women seem to be magical beings; these sticks must work the same way my scepter does. It's an outlet to help control the magic we possess."

"So, the sticks are wands?" Tony asked.

"Great! More mind-controllers." Clint said, exasperated.

"Does anyone else wonder why the snake and lioness are so dirty and injured?" Sky stepped forward slightly.

"Nice. I see that you get the lioness from the woman's 'mane' of curls, but I don't really see the snake." Tony said thoughtfully.

"He just seems like a slimy snake." Sky replied, amused that someone else appreciated her nicknames.

"To answer your question," Fury glared at the two of them, "Banner?"

Bruce shifted uncomfortably under the attention, "The woman is worse than the man. Malnutrition, dehydration, general lack of hygiene and major internal damage. She also has the word 'Mudblood' carved into her arm and other not-so-nice words carved on the rest of her body. Signs of torture really. The man seems to be better off. Shows signs of self-neglect mostly. A few bruises here and there, but nothing serious. If I had to guess, I'd say they've been in a war of some sort. On different sides."

"War? How is that possible? They were in England." Tasha put in.

"_Sir, the blond one has woken up." _Jarvis announced.

"Let's go find out, shall we?" Coulson said after a moment.

.o.O.o.

"Let me go! You have not right to treat me like this, filthy Muggles!" The team heard him yelling through the hall.

Lucius quieted and stopped straining against the restraints when the team walked in the medical room and stared at them warily.

"Who are you?" Fury asked.

"What, no small talk?" Lucius said smoothly.

"Switching tactics, I see." Tasha said quietly.

"Yes," Lucius said slowly.

"Snake indeed." Tony murmured to Sky.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. Who might you be?"

"What are you?" The god of mischief asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, I am a handsome, rich Pureblood." He said loftily.

The team turned to the door as a sudden yell was heard. "That's a battle cry if I've ever heard one." Tony said.

Lucius flinched slightly when a seriously underdressed madwoman ran into the room.

"You slimy git! I'll kill you!" The woman ran at Lucius, who tried to disappear into the mattress.

"_Sir, the woman has woken up as well"_ Jarvis announced in the room.

"Got that, thanks Jarvis." Tony said sarcastically.

Steve caught her before she made it to the bed, trying very hard not to look at her mostly naked body.

"Let me go!" she yelled into his ear. "I'll kill you for what you did to me!" she yelled at Lucius again.

"Ma'am?" Steve said loudly, "Ma'am!"

"What?" She yelled back at Steve, finally stopping and looking at him.

"Uh," Steve looked at the ceiling.

Loki openly stared at her, amusedly.

"My Lady, you seem to be rather underdressed," a very red-faced Thor informed her.

Forgetting Lucius for the moment, she looked down at herself slowly. At that moment she felt cloth on her shoulders and she whipped around to find Clint silently putting a black hoodie on her.

Clint kept his eyes firmly on hers as he helped her put her arms in the hoodie. The hoodie reached the middle of her thighs.

She shivered, pulling the hoodie closer around her she glanced warily about the crowded room; her eyes finally settling on Malfoy. She looked at him disgustedly.

"Well," Fury started, "if your temper tantrum is over,"

"No." she said and walked to Lucius's bed. She sneered at him and swiftly backhanded him, causing his lip to split over his pristine teeth. "Now I'm done."

"Nice one, Lioness!" Tony said from the back.

"What's your name?" Sky asked.

"Her-Hermione." She pulled on her hair suddenly self-conscious.

"Well, I don't know about you men, but we women are hungry." Tasha put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and tugged Mei and Sky along.

Once they were gone Tony asked quietly, "can she do that?"

.o.O.o.

A/N: Hey guys! Well, This chapter is just a Pilot. We'll see how it's received and maybe I'll continue it. Be sure to vote on my pole about what you guys want! I hoped you liked it. (Remember this chapter is just a test, so if you want more, you have to tell me... aka REVIEW please)


End file.
